Watashiwa hitori desu
by himegimi-sakura
Summary: “Because this is the day when you met me and had a friend. You are not alone anymore.” One shot.. SXS this is my first one shot.... pls...review


Hey everyone this is my first one-shot so please pity me or spare me if it's not good…(I don't wanna die yet..)So please review….onegai…. This is a cute little tribute for Valentines Day….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watshiwa hitori desu"

Sakura- (7 years old) syaoran- (8 years old)

_Thoughts__ and dreams_

Normal speaking….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphaned from birth a little auburn haired girl walks through the corridor of the orphanage.

She sighed as she looks at all the kids playing.

_"Why don't I have any friends?"_ the little auburn haired girl thought.

"I hate it here nobody wants to be my friend" she said as she signed.

Then she went to sit under the sakura tree. She looks up the sky and wished she wasn't orphaned and had a family. She began to sob as she daydreams of having a family.

_(Daydream)_

_"Oh, my daughter your so beautiful in that dress"_

_"Thanks mom"_

_"Wait till your brother and father sees you in that dress"_

_She smiles as her daydream mother lifts her up into a hug._

_ "I love you too my little cherry blossom"_

_"I love you too okaa-san" she said as she kissed her mother in the cheeks._

_(End dream)_

She sighed again

"I wish I had a real family" she said as she sobbed.

Then suddenly a boy jumped down from the tree she was sitting in.

"What real family?" a chocolate haired boy said.

"betsuni"

"Then what's your name kid?

"My name is not kid it's sakura"

"Omai no nomaiwa?" (A/N:sorry for the bad Japanese is this ryt?)

"I'm syaoran"

Then silence.

"So sakura-san why were you crying earlier?" syaoran asked.

"ano….you heard me?"

Syaoran just nod.

"because…_sakura lowers down her head as she sobs _..because watashiwa hitori desu"

"come on please don't cry sakura-san" syaoran said as she pats sakura's head.

"hey I'm also alone you know…"syaoran said bluntly.

Then sakura stopped crying. Someone actually cared for her. She was so happy.

" You know what my birthday is coming in 3 months why don't you celebrate it with me, so you'll be happy."

"really?'

"hai!"

"How about you when is your birthday?"

As syaoran said that sakura began to sob again.

"Did I do something wrong? Please stop crying"

"Iie, it's just that I don't know my birthday."

Then syaoran started thinking.

"what are you doing?" sakura asked

"hmmmm…"

Then immediately syaoran snapped his finger.

"hoe…!!!"

"I know when you birthday is?"

"ha?"

"Today. Today is your birthday."

"Why?"

"Because this is the day when you met me and had a friend. You are not alone anymore."

"Arigatoo syaoran-kun" sakura said as she hugs syaoran. _Syaoran blushed._

"Here's a ring as a symbol of our friendship and a gift to you on your birthday which is today" Syaoran said as he handed her a ring and wears one for himself.

"Friends Forever!!" they said as they both raised their hands in the air.

_As time passes by they became the best of friends. But in their heart they don't feel that they were only friends but more._

_They learned to love each other but never had __the courage to say they do._

Then one day. (14 years old – sakura, 15 years old – syaoran)

"Sakura-san I have bad news!"

"What is it syaoran-kun?"

"I'm going to be adopted"

_This struck sakura's heart. Syaoran's going to leave and she's going to be alone again. The one that made her fell whole will be gone forever and maybe they won't see each other ever again. No she doesn't want syaoran to leave she won't let him but syaoran needs to have a family. She would let him go for him to be happy but it will hurt her too much._

"That's not a bad news… _yes it is…_It's good that you are going to be adopted and have a family of your own… _No it's not I don't want you to leave__, please don't leave me…" _Sakura said as she hides what she truly feels.

"Are you okay with it? _Do you really want me to leave, can I just stay here with you_"

"Yes I'm happy…. _No I don't want you to leave__"_

Syaoran hugged sakura.

_"I wish we can stay like this forever never to leave your side ever again but someday I wish we'll meet" both said in their thoughts._

"Bye sakura-san"

"Sayonara"

The next day sakura was the one who was adopted.

_"Now how can am supposed to meet syaoran-kun now" sakura thought sadly._

_As the car she was in drove her closer to having a family she had always wanted it drove her farther to the place where she shared her most happiest time with the one she cherished and love the most. She wishes to find syaoran again if wishes do ever come true. For destiny to work its magic if magic was ever real. For reality to break as silence covers her mind in sadness.__ Her heart screams his name the one who made her happy and made her heart complete_

_She wishes that they will meet again and so she can tell her true feelings__ but for now is a time to spend a new life with a family that will also love her._

(Fours years later)(Valentines Day)

Sakura is walking towards the park to read a book she just bought. She sat under a cherry blossom tree and began to read.

_"I wish I had a date this valentines day, I wish he was here I wish I wasn't alone" sakura thought as she __looks into her pinky and sees the ring_

_"I really you were here."_

At a distance a guy was watching her.

_"Is that her?"__ the guy thought as he looks more closely at sakura and sees a ring in her pinky_

"It is her…_it's been years__ now I'm here to settle what I didn't try to do back then_" he said as he silently walks over to sakura.

As sakura turned to the next page a shadow blocked her sun.

She looks up and saw someone.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes sakura-san it is me."

"Syaoran-kun it is you" she stands up and hugged syaoran.

"It's been years, well four years to be exact." Sakura said amazed that she was able to see him again.

"Sakura-san I wanted to tell you this for a long time and now it's my chance."

He kneeled down on one knee and held sakura's hand.

"Ever since we where kids, I have always admired you from afar, the only chance I got was when you were under the sakura tree. As time goes by this feeling of mine grew and grew until it wasn't only admiration but love. _Is this really true is what he saying is real? _I was crushed when I heard I was going to be adopted but the one who adopted me was my real parents but still it pains me to leave you. That time I promised myself to find you and tell you this."

"Sakura-san I really truly love you from the bottom of my heart."

"This valentines day sakura will you be mine, will you marry me?"

Sakura was shocked this was the words she was waiting for all her life.

She sobbed silently and hugged syaoran.

"Yes syaoran-kun, yes!"

They both stood up and syaoran kissed sakura passionately on the lips.

_Then as if time stopped for the two of them. Her dreams came true__ and he was with the one she loves the most and made a big difference in her life and also the one who made her whole._

Then they stopped for a while.

"ashiteru"

"I love you too."

"Now we are one, we'll never be apart anymore, you'll never be alone anymore." _sakura blushed_

"Syaoran-kun, arigatoo, thank you for everything. I love you."

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review pretty please….ü…..

Hope you liked it…..


End file.
